The present disclosure relates to network analysis. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to normalizing measurement data and compensating for tilt to facilitate detection of network impairments.
Limit checking over multiple channels at the same time is typically only effective if the tilt of the data is at or near zero. This is a problem because users have to make limits too wide in order to account for tilt at a given location in the network. Once limits are expanded, certain error conditions such as roll-off, suck-out, and standing waves are difficult to detect. What is needed is a process for identifying these error conditions by performing tilt-normalized limit checks.